Twigs 'n' Frubbles
by FanOfAnimation1994
Summary: A one-shot series centering the budding friendship and potential romance of Serena's Fennekin and Ash's Froakie. Insectivoreshipping, some Amourshipping.
1. The Apple

**Twigs 'n' Frubbles**

**A Fennekin x Froakie One-shot Series**

**#1: The Apple**

* * *

Fennekin sat alone beneath a large tree. High above her is an apple, hanging from a branch. She stared at the red fruit with her glistening, envious orange eyes. Suddenly, her stomach rumbled, startling her. Fennekin began to whimper, wondering how on Earth she could reach the apple and satisfy her hunger. She began to lose all hope, until her friend Froakie hopped beside her.

"Hey Fennekin!" Froakie greeted, "Why are you all alone, is something the matter?"

"Hi Froakie." Fennekin replied, "It's not that I want to be alone, I'm hungry and I can't figure out how to get that apple up there." The Fox Pokémon pointed at the fruit with her paw. Froakie looked at it and gathered his thoughts.

"I thought you liked to snack on twigs?" Froakie said.

"Of course I do." Fennekin began to explain, "But right now I'm craving something different, like a juicy red apple."

"Stop!" Froakie chuckled, "Now you're making _me_ hungry." Fennekin giggled at the Bubble Frog Pokémon. "Have you tried climbing the tree?"

"Yeah, but my claws aren't sharp enough." Fennekin looked at her delicate paw that bared small claws, which unfortunately could not grip the bark of the tree, "I wish my species could learn Hone Claws."

"How about using Flamethrower?" Froakie suggested.

"Are you insane?!" Fennekin panicked, "And risk burning the apple, or setting the whole forest ablaze?!"

"Right, right." Froakie scratched the back of his head, "Stupid me. I wasn't thinking."

"Don't beat yourself up." Fennekin shook her head at him then continued to stare at the apple. Her stomach rumbled again. Fennekin blushed, feeling embarrassed that Froakie heard it.

"Don't worry about it, Fennekin." Froakie laughed, "That happens to Ash all the time, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Fennekin laughed with him, "That boy's got a ferocious appetite. I wonder what Serena sees in him." Then, Fennekin remembered the apple, "Anyways, got another suggestion?"

"I could try to get it for you." Froakie said, "It's the least I can do for a friend."

"You would do that...for me?" Fennekin looked at the Water-type. Froakie smiled at the Fire-type and blushed a little.

"Of course, let me handle it." Froakie nodded at her before springing in the air and climbing one of the lower tree branches.

"Be careful, Froakie!" Fennekin hollered at him.

"Don't worry, Fennekin." Froakie replied, "This is a piece of PokéPuff!" The Bubble Frog Pokémon jumped from tree branch to tree branch, until he reached the branch that carried the apple. He mindfully crawled toward the apple and picked it with his little white hand. "See, I got it!"

"Yay!" Fennekin jumped up and down. She gazed lovingly at Froakie's heroic stance, holding up the apple in triumph, but their celebration came to an end, because out of nowhere a Spearow dived at Froakie and snatched the apple from its stem with its beak._  
_

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" Froakie shouted at the Spearow, who perched on another tree branch, "That's Fennekin's apple, give it back!"

"I don't see her name on it, frog boy!" Spearow shot back, "First come, first serve!"

"That's not true!" Froakie said, "You stole it!"

"Yeah, hand it over, you no-good thief!" Fennekin cried, her face was blistering with anger.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Spearow took to the air again with the apple in his talon's grasp, "Oh wait, you two aren't Flying-types. What a shame!" Spearow teasingly glided around the tree.

"That's it, I've had enough!" Froakie jumped from the tree branch, formed a Water Pulse attack between his palms, and hurled it at the Spearow. The Flying-type swiftly avoided the attack.

"That's the best you can do?!" Spearow laughed, "You call yourself a Pokémon?" Froakie landed on the ground beside Fennekin and stared up at the Spearow with pure hatred.

"What are we gonna do, Froakie?" Fennekin asked.

"Leave it to me!" Froakie then shot several Bubble attacks into the air toward Spearow, who was not paying attention as he continued to laugh. Froakie bounced on each bubble that floated in place and used Pound on Spearow. The Tiny Bird Pokémon flailed in the air, still gripping the apple. In retaliation, Spearow attacked with Peck. Being trapped in mid-air, Froakie was powerless to avoid the move and was hit, crash-landing on the ground.

"Froakie, NO!" Fennekin chased after her friend, "Froakie, are you okay?"

"Never better." Froakie stood up and brushed the dirt off his body.

"You're weak, frog boy!" Spearow cackled, "You'll never be able to retrieve this apple for your girlfriend there." The Spearow began to laugh uncontrollably again.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Fennekin shouted. The Fox Pokémon spat an Ember attack at the Spearow. It was a direct hit. The Spearow panicked and let go of the apple, "Oh no, it'll be turned to mush!" Froakie chased after the falling fruit, leaped in the air, caught it, and landed with a sophisticated somersault.

"I got it, it's ours!" Froakie held the apple in the air in triumph once again, "You lose, bird boy!"

"This isn't the last you'll see of me!" Spearow flew out their sight with its tail feathers caught on fire and a trail of smoke following him. Carrying the apple, Froakie rejoined Fennekin.

"Awesome job with that Ember!" Froakie complimented.

"Thanks." Fennekin blushed, "I have to say, you were very brave." Froakie chuckled and blushed as well. "Do you think he'll really come back?"

"Eh, whatever if he does." Froakie rolled his eyes, "He's a sore loser, we'll teach him a lesson." Fennekin's eye contact on Froakie switched to the apple in his hand. Froakie noticed and almost forgot. "Anyways, here's your apple." Just then, Froakie's stomach rumbled. "Oh, uh..."

"Want to share it?" Fennekin giggled, "After all, you went through most of the trouble getting it for me."

"Sure!" Froakie placed the apple on the ground before them, "You've got the claws." With a blink of an eye, Fennekin sliced the apple in half using Scratch. The Fox and Bubble Frog Pokémon proceeded to eat their respective halves of the fruit. In a matter of seconds, they devoured their snack and it rested in their stomachs.

"Aw man, that was good!" Froakie rubbed his tummy.

"You can say that again." Fennekin said, smacking her lips, "Twigs are good and all, but that apple tasted amazing. Thanks for everything, Froakie. You're a great friend."

"Anytime, Fenney!" Froakie smiled at the Fire-type. He felt his heart pounding faster.

"Fenney?" Fennekin chuckled.

"Oh sorry, if you don't like that nickname I'll just-" Froakie quickly apologized, but Fennekin gently placed her paw on his mouth, silencing him.

"No, I like it, actually." She smiled, and Froakie relaxed, "It's cute."

"FROAKIE!" Ash called in the distance.

"FENNEKIN! ARE YOU OUT THERE?" As did Serena.

"We better head back to camp." Fennekin said.

"Agreed, how about a race?" Froakie challenged his friend.

"Oh, you're on!" Fennekin accepted with a confident wink. With that, the two Pokémon dashed their way back to camp where their trainers awaited.

* * *

**More stories coming soon!**


	2. The Loser

**Twigs 'n' Frubbles**

**A Fennekin x Froakie One-shot Series**

**#2: The Loser**

* * *

"Fennekin, use Flamethrower!" Serena commanded. Fennekin nodded before firing a stream of flames from her mouth at her latest opponent, a Purrloin.

"Dodge it with Double Team!" ordered Purrloin's trainer, a black-haired girl in a purple sundress named Eileen. Purrloin fulfilled Eileen's request and projected several versions of itself before Serena and Fennekin's eyes. The flamethrower hit one of Purrloin's projections and is dissipated. Serena looked nervous, but not as much as Fennekin, who fearfully awaited Serena's next command.

"Serena!" Ash called from the sideline, "Give Fennekin a command!" Froakie, outside of his Pokéball, was watching the battle intently.

"R-right!" Serena snapped back into reality, "Fennekin, use Scratch on all of the Purrloins!" In response, Fennekin leaped into the air and her claws glowed white. She struck as many projections as she could, causing them to dissipate. No luck. The true Purrloin is still at large. A bead of sweat ran down the terrified Fennekin's head.

"Finish this with Night Slash!" Eileen ordered. Behind Fennekin, Purrloin appeared and its claws glowed a crimson color. It was a direct hit. The Devious Pokémon slashed her, causing the Fire-type rocketing to the ground with an explosion of dust.

"Fennekin!" cried a horrified Serena. The area cleared up, revealing a lifeless Fennekin covered in scratches and dirt.

"Fennekin is unable to battle." Clemont, who refereed the match, reluctantly announced, "The match goes to Eileen and her Purrloin". Ash exchanged disappointed looks with Pikachu, Bonnie, and Dedenne, while Purrloin eagerly rejoined her trainer.

"Amazing job, Purrloin." Eileen stroked her Pokémon affectionately, "You're one of a kind." Purrloin purred at the comment. Serena approached Fennekin, who was struggling onto her paws. She gently lifted the Fox Pokémon off the ground. Fennekin looked at Serena, ashamed by her quick defeat.

"My poor Fennekin." Serena brushed the dirt off her fur, "It's alright. We'll do better next time." Fennekin smiled at her weakly.

"If there is a next time!" Eileen gloated.

"Excuse me?" Serena was offended.

"That battle didn't even last a minute." Eileen laughed, "Do you really know what it takes to be a trainer?" Serena did not respond, as she only continued to glare at her, "Didn't think so." Eileen turned her back to the group with Purrloin on her shoulder, "If you don't mind, I'll be leaving. I don't have time to battle losers like you and your little fire fox there." Those words hit Serena and Fennekin like bullets. "And so shouldn't anyone. Ta-ta, now." Eileen left.

"Unbelievable." a disgusted Clemont shook his head.

"She was pleasant." Ash commented sarcastically.

"She was RUDE!" Bonnie growled. Dedenne became afraid of Bonnie' anger and hid itself in her yellow bag. "Are you alright, Serena?" Bonnie approached her cautiously.

"I'll be fine, Bonnie." Serena sniffled

"What about Fennekin?" Bonnie glanced at the Fire-type. Serena looked down at the girl and back at Fennekin, who buried itself into Serena's chest, apparently devastated by Eileen's comment.

"I'm not so sure." She replied with concern, "Let's just find the nearest Pokémon Center and call it a day." Serena started down the path without another word. Bonnie followed seconds later. Ash, Pikachu, and Clemont exchanged looks and agreed to follow too. Froakie was behind them. The Bubble Frog Pokémon stopped to glare at Eileen in the distance with pure hatred, before continuing onward.

"_How dare she say that to Fenney." _The Water-type thought.

* * *

It was a quiet walk, but the group eventually made it to a Pokémon Center and rented out a room with two bunk beds and outdoor balcony.

"I get top bunk, I get top bunk!" Bonnie chanted after kicking off her shoes and playfully climbing the bunked like a Mankey. Ash and Clemont worked together to spread a quilt for their Pokémon to relax on.

"Come on out!" Ash released Fletchinder and Hawlucha, while Clemont released Chespin, Bunnelby, and Luxio, and Serena released her newly caught Pancham with sunglasses. Pikachu, Froakie, and Dedenne joined the group of Pokémon while Fennekin remained alone in the corner of the room, out of plain sight.

"Dinner time!" Clemont handed each Pokémon a bowl of food. He, Ash, Serena, and Bonnie opened their Darumaka boxed lunches that they purchased in the lobby and began eating. After swallowing a handful of food pellets, Chespin happened to notice Fennekin walking from the corner out onto the balcony.

"What's the matter with Fennekin?" the Grass-type asked.

"She lost a battle today, Chespin." Pikachu said.

"She wouldn't be feeling so bad if the trainer didn't call her and Serena a 'loser.'" Froakie muttered.

"That's just mean." Chespin continued to eat. Beside Serena's feet was a lone bowl of Pokémon food. The only Pokémon who was not eating was Fennekin.

"Serena, isn't Fennekin hungry?" Bonnie asked after swallowing a mouthful of her sandwich.

"Not right now, I tried to give her the bowl, but she refused it." Serena shook her head, "I'll wait until she feels better, which I hope is soon. My poor Fennekin…"

"A goodnight's sleep should help her forget about Eileen." Clemont assured.

"Definitely, that girl is just not worth it." Ash stood up, "Tomorrow we can train together, that way Fennekin is sure to win next time you have a battle!"

"Really?" Serena blushed, "Thanks so much, Ash."

"Froakie, froak!" Froakie approached the group.

"What is it, Froakie?" Ash asked his Kalos starter.

"Froakie, froak. Froak, froakie!" The Water-type pointed at the lone bowl of food and at Fennekin.

"You want to cheer up, Fennekin?" Ash assumed.

"That's so nice, Froakie." Serena lit up, "Go for it!" Froakie nodded as a way of thanks at the girl, picked up the bowl of food, and approached Fennekin outside on the balcony.

* * *

The Fox Pokémon starred at the night sky, holding back tears. She heard the sound of the bowl touching the floor and turned her head to find Froakie smiling at her.

"Froakie?" Fennekin sniffled.

"Hey, Fenney." Froakie said, "How are you feeling?"

"Awful." Fennekin shook her head, "You saw what happened."

"Yes, I did." Froakie looked down, "But it's okay."

"What are you talking about?!" Fennekin snapped. Froakie jumped back a bit, he has never seen Fennekin so outraged. "How is it at all okay that I lost and was called a loser to my face?" Tears started to race down her face and she began to sob a little bit.

"Fenney, please don't cry." Froakie said, "So what if you lost. Ash said we can all train together. You'll get better with practice. Just see how much progress I've made. And on top of that, don't let some ignorant human talk you down." Fennekin stared at Froakie, blinking to stop her tears, "Before I met Ash, I was owned by several other trainers, I don't know if you knew that. Professor Sycamore thought I left them because they didn't meet my expectations. Nope. It was because everytime I lost a battle, they went out of their way to make me feel bad myself."

"Froakie…" Fennekin cooed.

"That's no way for a Pokémon to grow." Froakie shook his head, "So I said 'bye-bye.' They didn't deserve a Pokémon like me, but now I realize that they got the best of me because I quit on them. I don't want you make the same mistake."

"What are you saying exactly?" Fennekin wiped her tears with her paw.

"What I'm saying is," Froakie cleared his throat, "If you let these insults put you down, you will never have the will the get stronger. Don't quit. Ignore them. Don't believe them for one second, because Serena couldn't ask for a better Pokémon like you. Put all this behind you, and train with us. Train with me. You'll be a strong battler in no time."

"You really think so?" Fennekin asked, her eyes glimmering.

"I know so." Froakie smiled. Fennekin was overwhelmed with joy by Froakie's words. She began to cry again, but this time of pure happiness.

"Fenny, no. Please stop crying." Froakie said.

"D-don't worry, Froakie." Fennekin shook her head, "They're tears of joy. Can't you see I'm happy again?"

"Do you think you can stay that way for now on?" Froakie smiled, "It hurts a lot to see you so devastated."

"Of course I can." Fennekin giggled, "It's all thanks to you. I couldn't ask for a better friend like you, Froakie." Froakie only chuckled. A blush creeped onto his face after she said that. "I also look forward to training together. It should be a lot of fun."

"Same here." Froakie nodded, "Now that you're feeling better, how about you eat something. Join me and the others for dinner. I'm sure everyone will want to know you're doing okay."

"Why not." Fennekin smiled.

"Here, I'll help you." Froakie carried the bowl and politely led Fennekin back inside.

"I say, what a gentleMON." Fennekin said with a blush. Froakie started to laugh, as did Fennekin, relieved that Froakie caught the pun.

* * *

**More stories coming soon!**


	3. The Pond

**Twigs 'n' Frubbles**

**A Fennekin x Froakie One-shot Series**

**#3: The Pond**

* * *

"Wahoo!" Ash, in his blue swim trunks, chanted as he swung off a rope swing tied to a tree into a crystal clear pond in the forest, "Come on in guys, the water's great!" He waved to Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie after resurfacing. It was a hot day in Kalos, so the gang decided to cool off with a well-deserved swim.

"Okay, here goes nothing." Serena, in her pink bikini, nervously caught the rope. Her legs began to shake wildly.

"Don't worry, Serena." assured Clemont, in his light blue and white striped swimsuit and cap, "Just hold on tight and let go when it's high enough over the water."

"If you say so…" Serena grasped the rope tight and raised her feet off the ground. She swung fast over the pond, screaming for dear life while clutching the rope as hard as she could. This was nothing at all like Rhyhorn racing.

"Jump, Serena!" Ash called. Serena hesitated, but let go of the rope seconds later, crashing into the water right onto Ash, followed by a huge splash. Clemont, Bonnie, and the Pokémon resting beside the pond all gasped in fear, hoping if Ash and Serena were okay. In no time, Ash and Serena resurfaced, holding onto eachother tight by the shoulders and coughing the water out of their throats, "Whoa, Serena, are you hurt?"

"Nope, I'm just fine." Serena coughed, "You?"

"That's good." Ash sighed with relief, "I'm fine as well." Ash and Serena did not realize until now they were holding eachother and immediately let go. Serena turned away from Ash, blushing harder than the time he found her injured in the woods during Professor Oak's summer camp and held her hand all the way to safety. Ash did not blush, but his heart beat faster than usual. He glanced at Serena and smiled slightly. Seeing her in a cute Fennekin cosplay was something mesmerizing, but Serena looked absolutely stunning to him in her bikini.

"For the future of science!" Clemont howled as he swung off the rope swing and did a cannon ball straight into the pond next to Ash and Serena, burying the two in a massive splash of water. Ash and Serena laughed merrily at Clemont's silly entrance. Ash seized the opportunity to brew up some fun. He smirked before scooping up some water with his hands and splashing Serena playfully.

"Gotchya!" Ash teased.

"Oh, you think so?" Serena grinned before splashing Ash back. Clemont resurfaced quickly and joined in the splash battle.

"Hey, wait for me!" Bonnie cried in her Slowbro swimsuit, "I wanna play, I wanna play" She used the rope swing to dive into the pond after them. Pikachu, Froakie, Chespin, and Pancham gladly jumped into the pond and began a splash battle of their own in the shallow end. Fletchinder, Hawlucha, Bunnelby, Dedenne, and Luxio all decided to remain dry; Fletchinder perched on a tree brach to relax in the shade, Hawlucha chose a lone tree stump to practice his flashy battling poses, and Dedenne decided to take a nap in Bonnie's backpack, while Bunnelby and Luxio took the liberty to help out their trainers by scavenging for berries in the nearby bushes, but where was Fennekin?

* * *

The Fox Pokémon stood in the grass, looking on with envy at the trainers and Pokémon having the times of their lives. Of course, a Fire-type's primary weakness is water. Attacks like Water Gun and Aqua Jet could inflict massive damage to her in battle, but could swimming in water have that same effect? Will it weaken her? The unsure Fennekin whimpered. Froakie stopped splashing Pikachu and looked over at Fennekin, who solemnly stared at the grass in front of her. He hopped out of the water and scampered his way toward her.

"Fenney!" Froakie greeted, "Hi, there."

"Hey, Froakie." Fennekin sighed.

"Why are you just standing around?" Froakie asked, "Come join us in the water!"

"I don't think I can, Froakie." Fennekin looked at him, "In case you haven't noticed, I'm a Fire-type."

"Sure, but that doesn't mean you can't swim, right?" Froakie replied.

"That's exactly what it means." Fennekin rolled her eyes, "Water beats fire, I bet if I take one step into that pond, I'll fall over as it I got it by Water Gun."

"I seriously doubt that." Froakie disagreed.

"Huh?" Fennekin glared at Froakie.

"Fenney, you're a different kind of Fire-type." Froakie began, "You're not like a Charmander, who has a flame on its tail that keeps it from dying. Therefore, a Charmander must not go in water, or the flame will go out instantly. No offense, but you're all skin and fur. Something simple and harmless as swimming in a natural body of water shouldn't do a thing to you." Fennekin only blinked at Froakie's explanation. "Trust me. It feels amazing in this hot weather. I think even some Fire-types need to cool off once in a while."

"I suppose you have a point." Fennekin smiled, "I'll give it a shot."

"That's my Fenney," Froakie smiled back, "And I'll help you all the way." Together, Froakie and Fennekin approached the pond. Froakie stepped into the water. "Alright, now follow me in." Fennekin stared at her reflection nervously, and back at Froakie. "Take all the time you need, the water won't bite. It ain't a Dark-type, you know." Fennekin took a deep breath and stepped on paw into the water. It felt as if winter came early.

"Wow, it's so cold." Fennekin said.

"You'll get used it." Froakie smirked. Fennekin hesitated, then stepped a second paw in the water. "That's it. You're almost in. You can do it, Fenney." Fennekin stepped her remaining paws in the pond and endured the chill. She started to shiver.

"Oooooh." She whimpered.

"You're doing great, Fenney." Froakie cheered, "If it does hurt, you can get out, no problem."

"No, no." Fennekin assured him, "It actually feels kinda refreshing." The Fox Pokémon relaxed and stood straight, smiling at Froakie.

"Now, here's what might be the real challenge." Froakie said, "Do you think you can swim to Serena?"

"That I'm not sure of." Fennekin bit her lip nervously.

"It's easy, really." Froakie said, "First off, submerge your entire body and kick your legs to push yourself forward and keep surfaced. If you begin to sink, I'll dive down and push you back up, alright?"

"I guess." Fennekin murmured with a worried expression.

"Take it slow, no rush." Froakie told her. Fennekin cautiously stepped farther into the pond until her head was the only part of her body above the surface.

"Ohhhh, my goooooooshhhhh…" Fennekin found the coolness of the water very pleasing. She is a Fire-type and it was not inflicting any ounce of pain on her. Froakie was right after all.

"Something the matter?" Froakie tilted his head in confusion.

"Nothing, Froakie." Fennekin replied, "It just feels soooooooooo amazing."

"Told you, didn't I?" Froakie grinned at her.

"Here goes nothing." Fennekin started to kick her feet and she began to slowly swim after Serena who retreated from the splash fight to swim in peace.

"I'm doing it. I'm doing it." Fennekin chanted, occasionally bobbing her head up and out of the water. From Serena's perspective, she heard _"Fenn! Fenn!"_. The girl turned and found, to her surprise, Fennekin swimming toward her.

"Ah!" Serena gasped, "Fennekin, doesn't the water hurt you?!" Fennekin stopped swimming and shook her head, smiling at her trainer, "Really?"

"Look at that!" Ash approached Serena by her side, "Fennekin can swim."

"Awwwww, she looks so adorable swimming around in the water all happy." Bonnie grinned from ear to ear.

"Interesting, I must say." Clemont added, "I suppose it doesn't effect her since she's all skin and fur."

"That's what Froakie said!" Fennekin said, but of course the trainer's heard it as _"Fennekin! Fenn! Fennekin!" _A second later, Froakie swim over next to Fennekin.

"I helped her!" Froakie said to the trainers, but all they heard was _"Froak. Froakie!"_

"You taught Fennekin how to swim, huh Froakie?" Ash smiled at his Water-type. The Bubble Frog Pokémon proudly nodded.

"That's great!" Serena smiled sweetly at Froakie, "You've got quite a friend in Froakie, don't you Fennekin?"

"I sure have." Fennekin turned to wink at Froakie, which caused him to blush, "Thank you, Froakie. You were right. Even Fire-types need to cool off once in a while."

"M-my pleasure." The Water-type replied. After a long afternoon of cooling off in the pond, the gang decided it was time to dry off and call it a day. Serena dried Fennekin off with her pink towel, with the end result making her resemble a Jolteon. Froakie could not help but chuckle.

"Quit snickering, you." Fennekin stuck her tongue out at Froakie with annoyance.

"I'm sorry, you just look…hahahahaha!" Froakie busted out laughing.

"The sooner Serena brushes my fur the better..." Fennekin frowned.

"Oh, allow me!" Froakie tore from frubbles off his back. Fennekin could not have been more grateful. After Froakie groomed Fennekin's fur to perfection with his frubbles, the gang got dressed, had some dinner, and set up camp for the night. They have a busy day of training ahead of them and a goodnight's rest is precisely what they need.

* * *

**More stories coming soon!**


	4. The Rescue

**Twigs 'n' Frubbles**

**A Fennekin x Froakie Oneshot Series**

**#4: The Rescue**

* * *

It was another gorgeous day in Kalos. The sun was shining, there was a slight breeze, and wild Pokemon lived merrily across the landscape. Around noon, Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie all agreed to break from their traveling for lunch between a forest and lake.

"Hey buddy, how about we do some training for our upcoming gym battle?" Ash asked the Electric-type after their meal.

"Yeah!" Pikachu beamed._ "Piiiiiiika!"_

"I can be your opponent, Ash." Clemont approached him, "I haven't participated in a traditional battle for quite a while. Being a gym leader myself, I probably shouldn't allow myself to get rusty."

"Good idea." Ash smiled, "Thanks, Clemont. Would you like to be the referee, Bonnie?"

"Would I?!" Bonnie grinned, hands clasped together. Ash and Clemont took their places in the field between the forest and lake, while Bonnie stood in the center, ready to observe the match and declare its results. Serena still sat on the nearby log beside all of the Pokemon who finished their bowls of Pokemon food.

"What could I do while Ash and the others train?" Serena wondered to herself. Fennekin leaped onto the log and approached her trainer with a merry yelp. Serena stroked her Pokemon's fur affectionately, then it hit her; she needed more berries to make Pokepuffs with. Fennekin adores her trainer's Pokepuffs, therefore it reminded her of such a task.

"Come, Fennekin." Serena stood up, "We're going into the forest!"

"Okay!" Fennekin barked. _"Fen!" _Fennekin followed Serena as she approached her backpack and dug through it until she found her berry pouch, and handed Fennekin a small woven basket, which the Fire-type clamped her mouth on the handle to carry it. Meanwhile, Ash's Fletchinder and Clemont's Bunnelby took the field for battle.

"Alright, Fletchinder." Ash began, "We've got a lot of practice to do before our next gym battle Give it your all, okay?" Fletchinder chirped and nodded its head at Ash.

"Are you ready, Bunnelby?" Clemont asked his Pokemon.

"Let's do this!" Bunnelby said. _"By. Bunnelby!"_

"Hey everyone." Serena called to Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie, "Me and Fennekin are going into the forest to gather some berries for Pokepuffs later, we'll be back soon, okay?"

"Alright, Serena." Ash waved, "See you later!"

"Be careful, okay?" Clemont yelled. Serena nodded before approaching the forest with Fennekin.

"Wait!" Froakie cried, hurrying after Serena and Fennekin. _"Froak!"_

"What is it Froakie?" Serena looked down at the Water-type.

"I want to join you two." Froakie said. _"Froakie. Froak. Froakie. Froak."_

"Hey Ash, I think Froakie wants to come with us." Serena told him.

"Froakie, we've got training to do." Ash said, "We've got a gym battle in a few days, remember?"

"But...I-" Froakie tried to speak. _"Froak. Fro-"_

"Ash is right, Froakie." Serena said.

"Please, Froakie?" Ash kneeled down to face the Bubble Frog Pokemon, "I'm gonna need your utmost help for this next badge. There's no time to pick berries right now." Froakie let out a disappointed groan. He wanted to spend some quality time with Fennekin. Not wanting to let his trainer down, Froakie sighed and cracked the best smile he could at Ash. "That's what I like to see. Don't worry, you'll see Serena and Fennekin again real soon." Ash smiled and patted Froakie.

"Sorry, Froakie." Serena frowned, "Let's go Fennekin." Froakie turned to his head to look at Fennekin, who looked very sad. She would not have minded Froakie's company at all, but his training had to come first. Froakie waved at Fennekin, and Fennekin waved her paw back before following Serena into the forest.

* * *

"It's really nice in here, don't you think Fennekin?" Serena asked, admiring the shade and silence.

"Kinda creepy." Fennekin muffled as she carried the basket. _"Fen. Fen. Kin."_

"There's just gotta be some berry bushes in here somewhere." Serena looked multiple directions, "Let's go this way." Serena headed to the left past some trees and empty bushes with Fennekin behind. Around the corner, the two encountered some Oran and Pecha berry bushes. "Jackpot!" Serena giggled. A few minutes later, Serena and Fennekin picked the bushes clean and proceeded through the forest. Fennekin was getting tired from carrying the basket everywhere they went. Serena took notice and decided to hold onto the basket instead, now that there were berries bunched inside it and it became much heavier for Fennekin to handle. After more twists and turns, the two stumbled upon a tree with a hollow in its center. Fennekin caught a fruity scent with her nose and pointed at the hollow with her paw. Serena looked inside to find a mass horde of all kinds of berries; Cheri, Lum, Chesto, Rawst, you name it. "Would look at that Fennekin?"

"Wow..." Fennekin stared at all of the berries, eyes glistening and mouth watering. _"Fen..." _

"Imagine all of the Pokepuffs I could make with those." Serena grinned, "Let's get to business, shall we?" Fennekin helped Serena gather as many of the berries as they could. After emptying half of the hallow's worth, the two paused after hearing a strange combination of hisses. "Fennekin, what was that?"

"Serena, behind you!" Fennekin cried. _"FENNEKIN!" _Serena turned around and saw three very angry Galvantula surrounding her and Fennekin against the tree.

"AH!" Serena shrieked, "What do they want?" Suddenly, it hit her, Serena looked back at the hollow full of berries and back at the Galvantula. She and Fennekin were unknowingly stealing from their personal horde. "Oh no. We are so sorry, Galvantula. We'll put these berries back, don't worry." This did not seem to please the Galvantula in the slightest, as one of them leaped after Serena with its mandibles ready to bite. Serena cringed and screamed louder than ever. Fennekin attacked the Galvantula with Flamethrower, knocking it out instantly. The other two Galvantula stared at its fallen ally and back at Fennekin with outrage.

"How dare you attack our friend!" One of them hissed at Fennekin.

"Are you serious?" Fennekin growled, "We were gonna put the berries back, but it decided to attack my trainer anyway. I wasn't gonna let that happen!"

"You and your human have already muddled up our food supply with your filthy hands and paws, now we have to find cleaner berries thanks to you!" The same Galvantula said.

"Just let me and my trainer go!" Fennekin glared at them, "We didn't know this horde belonged to you!"

"Never." The other Galvantula hissed, "You two shall be punished for ruining our food supply!"

"Not on my watch." Fennekin leaped in front of Serena, prepared for a fight.

"Well, let's see how you do against two of us then, you pesky little fox!" The same Galvantula replied. Fennekin fired an Ember attack at the Galvantula, but it jumped out of the way.

"Electroweb!" The Galvantula hissed as it shot a small bunch of electrified silk from its spinneret at Fennekin. Fennekin avoided it and it splattered against a tree and vibrated from electric shocks.

"That's disgusting!" Fennekin commented, "No way, I'll let that hit me." Serena noticed Fennekin's bravery and stood up, also prepared for a fight.

"Okay, Fennekin!" She said, "Attack with Hidden Power!" Fennekin began summoning three glowing balls in front of her, but the other Galvantula hurried in with an X-Scissor, that directly struck Fennekin. Fennekin struggled to her feet, but the X-Scissor proved too powerful and she fell over. "No, my sweet Fennekin!"

"Finish her off!" The leader Galvantula ordered. The Galvantula who attacked Fennekin, prepared to strike her with a killing blow of its X-Scissor. Serena looked on, confused and horrified, with tears sparkling in her eyes.

"No, please!" She yelled with a devastating crack in her voice.

"FROAKIE, WATER PULSE!" Shouted a familiar voice. A blue orb of water shot out of nowhere and hit the Galvantula before it could kill Fennekin, knocking it out beside the still standing Galvantula. Ash, Pikachu, Froakie, Clemont, Bunnelby, and Bonnie came sprinting into the forest after hearing Serena's scream not too long ago.

"Fenney, I'm here!" Froakie approached the weak Fennekin and lifted her gently, "Are you okay? Please tell me."

"I am now that you're here." Fennekin stared into Froakie's eyes. Froakie felt his heart race.

"Serena, are you okay?" Ash quickly asked.

"There's still one more!" Serena pointed at the Galvantula, who prepared to fire an Electroball at her. The EleSpider Pokemon hurled its orb of lightning at Serena, but Ash jumped in front of her and his entire back took the hit with an cloudy explosion. Ash had no idea what came over him. Usually, he would have commanded one of his Pokemon to block the attack with another, but after seeing Serena in absolute peril, he had the sudden impulse to defend her from the Electroball with his own body. Serena, Fennekin, Froakie, Pikachu, Clemont, Bunnelby, and Bonnie all looked on in absolute shock. They did not expect Ash to make such a heroic sacrifice.

"Ash, no!" Serena cried, the tears in her eyes began to race down her face. The area cleared up from the explosion and Ash was on his knees, writhing and grunting from the pain inflicted by the Electroball.

"Foolish human!" The Galvantula roared

"Bunnelby, use Mud Shot!" Clemont ordered. Bunnelby fired several blobs of mud at Galvantula, which hit it directly, but did not knock it out. Galvantula, realizing he is outnumbered, decided to flee out of their sight. It was over.

* * *

On the way back to the field and lake, Serena explained the whole situation to Clemont, Bonnie, and the Pokemon. Before they left the forest, Serena returned the berries she took from the hollow and decided that ones she collected from the bushes were enough. Ash was still able to walk, but Clemont and his Aipom arm helped him stay upright since he nearly well over twice. They closed in on the field by the lake, which would become their eventual campsite. As Clemont, Bonnie, and the Pokemon helped set up camp, Serena was nursing Ash and Fennekin by the log.

"Ash, you're gonna need to remove your shirt." Serena said, "I need to apply this antibiotic lotion."

"Okay, I suppose." Ash struggled to remove his pullover and black T shirt underneath, exposing his bare upper body before Serena. On his back, there was large red burn inflicted by the Galvantula's Electroball.

"This might sting a little." Serena warned him, "Okay, Ash?"

"Yeah, alright." Ash clenched his eyes and teeth, ready for the temporary pain. Serena applied the lotion to the burn and rubbed it all around. It did not sting too much, in fact it felt very cool and soothing. Ash relaxed immediately. After applying a bandage to Ash, Serena tended to Fennekin by spraying a potion on her wound inflicted by the Galvantula's X-Scissor and wrapping her torso with a bandage. Fennekin was feeling a lot better, especially with Froakie by her side, who held her paw. "You're quite the nurse, Serena. Thanks so much."

"No problem." Serena blushed, "I should thank you for saving me and Fennekin in the forest earlier."

"You're welcome, Serena." Ash smiled, "But you should thank Froakie for saving Fennekin."

"Right." Serena chuckled, "Thank you, Froakie, for saving Fennekin. You are one bravest Pokemon I've ever seen." She patted Froakie affectionately, the latter which grinned.

* * *

That night, after dinner, Clemont, Bonnie, and the all of the Pokemon settled in their tents for a goodnight's sleep. However, Serena remained outside in her pink hoody, red bow, and pink shorts, staring out at the lake which glistened in the moonlight.

"Serena, is something the matter?" Ash approached her from behind. He was in his boxer shorts and T shirt.

"I almost lost Fennekin today." Serena murmured. "One of those Galvantula nearly killed her." She began to cry at the thought of losing her Fennekin for good. "It's my fault."

"No way." Ash placed a hand on her shoulder, "I refuse to let you beat yourself up."

"But Ash, I was so naive in there." Serena looked at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I shouldn't have taken those berries without thinking twice."

"You didn't know." Ash said.

"Yes, but then I just stood there and did nothing when that Galvantula nearly killed my sweet Fennekin." Serena covered her face with her hands and started to sob. "I've never been so scared in my life. I'm the worst trainer ever."

"That is not true, Serena." Ash pulled her arms away from her face. "Look, you weren't the only one who was scared today. We all were." Serena only sniffled. "It's not your fault those Galvantula weren't forgiving. They deserved what they got for attacking you and Fennekin."

"You're right, I guess." She said.

"It's time to let go." Ash smiled at her, "Sure, me and Fennekin got hurt today, but it was all to protect a friend. Besides, I've taken worse. Believe me, I took a Zangoose claw to the back for my Chimchar back in Sinnoh."

"Really?!" Serena gasped.

"Yeah." Ash scratched the back of his head, "It hurt a lot, but I did to protect my Chimchar, so it was worth the pain." Serena smiled at how brave Ash was. She felt happy and far more confident knowing she was traveling with a dedicated friend. She wiped away her tears. "Let's get some sleep, huh?" Ash told Serena.

"Right." Serena turned to head for her and Bonnie's tent, but she stopped in her tracks. "Oh, and Ash..."

"What's up?" Ash turned to Serena. Much to his surprise, Serena reached her hand over on Ash's shoulder and she leaned to him, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks for being there for me. I won't forget what you and Froakie did for me and Fennekin today. We're so lucky to be traveling with someone like you." She winked at him.

"N-no prob." Ash stuttered, rubbing his cheek softly and blushing harder than ever. Of course, he had been kissed on the cheek by girls before; Melody from Shamouti Island, and Bianca from Alto Mare (though it definitely could have been the Latias he befriended). Something about Serena kissing him made his body heat up and heart pound uncontrollably. It did not help having a burn on his back either, but he did not care in the slightest. He had a feeling Serena bared on crush on him ever since they reunited in Santalune City. It was about time he reciprocated his feelings for her.

"Goodnight!" Serena giggled before hurrying to her tent and joined Bonnie for a game of charades with their sleeping bags. Little did Ash and Serena know, Froakie was watching the whole conversation while sitting on the log across from them. Fennekin sneaked up on Froakie and emulated her trainer, by kissing his cheek. The Water-type's eyes rapidly flickered with hearts like a slot machine.

"Thanks for today, Froakie." Fennekin smiled at him. Froakie did not respond, as he remained in his lovestruck trance. "Froakie?" Fennekin knew what her grateful peck to the cheek caused and she rolled her eyes, smirking flirtatiously. "Well, goodnight Froakie." The Fire-type headed for the Pokemon tent. Froakie escaped his trance and shook his head wildly. He noticed Fennekin was no longer beside him and saw her from afar entering the tent.

"Goodnight, Fenney." He sighed lovingly.

* * *

**More stories coming soon!**


End file.
